Wasteland
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: One shot pre-Young Bloodlines by Blue Eyes Arch Angel. Rated T for swearing and obsece jesters
1. Chapter 1

**A one shot set in the Universe of Young Bloodlines by Blue Eyes Arch Angel revolving her charecter Riley and my charecter Seether.**

* * *

Seether was shoved back into his room, tripping over his feet from the force of the shove. He groaned, not wanting to stand up. He was sore and tired from the testing they'd done on him that day. Pitting him against those two pitbulls was a dirty thing to do. Seether would never hurt a canine. He ended up getting the crap torn out of him by one, then beat up by a rediciously good human fighter. If it wasn't for his new power he'd look like he lost a fight to a weedwhacker. He took a deep breath in as he pushed himself up. Seether smelled the new male before he saw him. He was stuffed in a corner of the room, legs pulled up to his chest; his hair was long a dark orange-red color. From what Seether could see in the fading daylight his shirt matched his hair, he was wearing baggy blue jeans, white sneakers that appeared well-worn, and a black fedora on his head. "Geia sas," Seether said, falling down on his make shift bed on the floor. "Welcome to Hell, population: me. Acommidations include horrible beds, one meal every four weeks, and being tested on for hours straight." The red head didn't say anything on Seether's attempt at sarcasum. "Guess we're stuck here together, for now," Seether tried to start a conversation. He outstreached his arm hit it on the inside of his elbow and his lower up went up in the obsence gesture in the direction of the door. "Name's Seether; what's yours?" He got nothing from the feminate looking male. "So you're shy. Don't worry, I won't bite. Well, I won't bite you; first person I've seen besides those sciencetist in, what day is it?"  
The red head spoke up, his voice laced with a thick English accent. Seether mentally made a note of how melodic it sounded; after long days of hearing nothing but the harsh voices of the sciencetists and 'the voices' talking to him it was a relief. "November 24th," he replied. A month by his mental calculations.  
"So he speaks," Seether voiced jokingly. "Yeah, about a month. So are you going to tell me a name? Or am I going to have to call you ginger?"  
Riley looked at his roommate, teal blue eyes looking him over, "Riley."  
"Nice name, British right?" Seether asked. Riley nodded. "Greek, part Lakota and Dakota Indian too. So what did they take you for?"  
"I heard something about the human limit of pain," Riley told him. That made Seether's eyes flash in anger, since he knew what something like that could mean. Abuse, fighting. This kid didn't desurve that, and if they did the same thing they did to him that day. He could tell his fellow test subject had probably never been in a fight before in his life; well, never fought back at least.  
Seether's stomach growled and he figured they weren't feeding them tonight. "I'm gonna turn in, see you tomorrow. And good luck with what they do to you," he told his confrere captive before laying down and tucking his arms under his head to use as a pillow. Before he closed his eyes he whispered, "Welcome to Hell, Riley. Population: 2."

* * *

The guards lead him down to whatever room they were taking Seether to; it seemed to take forever. It's been four days since Riley had come to Cadmus and Seether was trying not to kill everyone in the building besides the young red head he'd come to see as a friend, and become an older brother almost to him. The brusies were bad, so were the nightmares Riley had, the usually woke up Seether. It killed him to see his friend like that.  
He turned his neck to the side to pop it, catching sight inside one of the rooms. The sight and sound made rage swell up inside him, the wolf struggling to get out. Riley was obviously in pain from the scream Seether heard, and he could see sparks coming from the wires connected to the Brit. Finally the wolf pushed through, forcing Seether to shift into his wolf form, a large black wolf with bright purple eyes. The guards automatically reached for the tranq guns they carryed, but Seether had them knocked out within a second.  
Foam was dripping down from his mouth as he busted through the glass window. The sciencetist that was holding a small box and a clip board dropped both to the floor, and Riley looked terrified as he fell out of the chair. Seether attacked the older male, pinning him under himself, a paw slowly crushing his throat. 'How dare you do that to my mate,' the wolf part of Seether growled. Seether didn't seem to notice the word 'mate' before unconsciousness took over.

He woke up around sundown, no longer in his wolf form. Seether groaned quietly from the pounding headache he had. There was a small whimper somewhere behind him. The Native American sat up, looking over at Riley, who tried to escape farther into the concrete wall. 'Nice going Seether, you scared the only friend you had in this hellhole,' he thought to himself. "Riley?" His voice was a soft whisper, trying not to scare the younger teen anymore than he already had. "Riley, please tell me you're not afraid of me. I'm begging you don't be; I don't want you to be. I turn into a wolf, big deal. I lost my temper when I saw what they were doing to you, I wasn't going to let them do that to you." Riley didn't look at him. "You're afraid of dogs aren't you? I'm only half wolf, and we're not that bad. Ferociously loyal beings, and over protective." He sighed when he didn't get an answer from the boy, turning into a wolf and padding over to Riley, gently nuzzling at his arms apart with his muzzle. He laid his head on the smaller teen's knees, staring up at him with puppy dog eyes. Hesitantly Riley reached out and scrached Seether's head, earning him a smile from the wolf, and a happy bark.  
Seether took his head off Riley's knees, making the boy move away from the wall. He laid down, looking at Riley expectantly. "You want me to use you as a pillow?" Seether nodded, waiting for Riley to lay down. The Brit slowly laid his head on Seether's furry stomach, surprised that the wolf had some muscle and weight compared to his human form. He closed his eyes, falling asleep on the wolf.

* * *

The guard came in just before the sun set, throwing food at the two of them. Seether grabbed the sliver bowl, the name Fido etched into the side, before it could hit the floor. Riley barely caught his. Seether looked at his unappling food in disgust, his stomach growling loudly. "Can I have some of whatever you have?" Seether asked the red head. Honestly, what Riley had looked like, well he couldn't really tell, but it was better than what he had.  
"Why what did they give you?" Riley asked, ripping off a large chunk of the meat and giving it to Seether.  
The werewolf held up the metal bowl, showing him the dry dog food inside, "They find it hilarious to feed me this. Gamiméno degrading. Treat me like a dog, less than a human because of what I can do. I don't give them the satisfaction usually, but I can only go so long without food and I end up eatting it anyways. Hate it." He started ripping small pieces of meat off the larger chunk, putting them in his mouth and savoring it. It wasn't good but it was still better than the dog food. "I'd kill to have a rabbit to kill, just once." He looked over at Riley, who was slient. "Sorry, but it's my nature. I know you like rabbits and little animals like that, I do too, use to have a bunch of rabbits at one point, a few squrriels my younger brother and I caught, tons of pound dogs, and this male cat that just loved me, but with what they feed me and how often, wears me out, slows down my healing dispite the powers." Riley nodded, sliently eatting the low grade meat. "How old are you?"  
"Fifteen," Riley replied.  
"My brother's that age. You have any siblings?"  
Riley nodded, "Younger sister. She didn't really like me."  
"Let me guess, she was a bitch wasn't she? Good thing she wasn't my sister, she'd get her ass smacked around if she disrespected me," Seether thought out loud. Riley stared at him fearfully, teal eyes sparking with fear. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you. You're my friend, and I know what they do to you. I just get so annoyed with how people raise their kids now; I want to throttle some of those little kids who don't listen to their elders and threat their parents like shit. My dad is old fashioned; lived on the rez most of his teenage years, he learned respect. We backtalked our mom or him or misbehaved, we'd get hit in the head. He wasn't abusive, he just hit us when nessicarry; I turned out to be a good kid, hopefully my brother still is." 'Hopefully he's still alive,' Seether added in his head as he chewed on the tough meat.

* * *

"What does your tattoo say?" Riley asked Seether as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at Riley's bed; he striped of his shorts, which joined his t-shirt. After a few weeks Riley was more thankful for the older teen's near nudity than embaressed.  
"A-wa-hi-li-di-hi, Cherokee for Eagle Killer. Has to do with the picture above it, in a way. Above Cerberus and the Double Eagle is Esoterikí Daímones; Inner Demons in Greek," Seether explained and traslated before turning into a large black wolf and curling up next to his discarded clothes. Riley laid down, using Seether's body as a pillow. Seether thought of the past, he was assuming three months, he'd spent with Riley; a strange feeling washed over him as he watched the ginger sleep. 'Aw, Seether's got a crush,' one of the many annoying voices in his head taunted. 'No, he loves Riley.' Seether ignored the voices, knowing that they were right; instead he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"U-wo-du-hi," Seether whispered running his thumb over Riley's cheekbone. "Cherokee for beautiful." He saw a blush creep up Riley's face. He leaned back against the wall ajacent to the one Riley was leaning against. He took the Brit's hand. "Nitawa," Seether told Riley, holding the fifteen year old's hand up to his chest. "Yours." 'Nice way to admit that Seeth,' a voice, that sounded suspisiously like his friend Ajax, who was back in Greece. 'Real smooth. Why don't you just give up your guy card now.' Seether really wished that the voices had bodies so he could punch them in the face.  
Riley stared at the werewolf few a few moments and suddenly Seether got nervous. 'Oh gods, what if he doesn't swing that way. Please tell me I didn't just tell a straight guy I loved him.' It surprised him when the Brit kissed him. He didn't even notice him move to where he was practically in Seether's lap; all he felt were Riley's lips against his and his arms wrapped around Seether's neck. The Greek did what came naturally to him and wrapped his hands around his friend's hips and moved Riley closer to him.

* * *

Seether wasn't surprised when he woke up in a new room with a straight jacket on, and he was chained to the floor. To be honest he shouldn't have attacked Dr. Alan, but watching a thirteen year old go through that drove him to attack the old man that was putting them through the hell all four of the test subjects must be experiancing. So he wouldn't see Riley for a while. And it was back to dog kibble; if he could even get out of the straightjacket to grab the food. He had plenty of time to plan an escape now.


	2. Still Counting

**Death Breath belongs to RobinxZatanna.**

* * *

"Hey Flick, what's up?" Seether asked, sitting down next to the Romanian on the roof of the house. The thirteen year old was playing with the frayed edges of his orange fingerless gloves, staring at the quarter moon. "Something on your mind kid?" Flick looked over at his surrogate older brother, who had a book in hand; the black haired ex-test subject had abandoned it an hour ago for a lack of insperation. "Come on dude you know you can talk to me. You're one of my little brothers, more or less. Thinking 'bout your parents?" He shook his head. "Then what?"  
Flick thought of how he could word his question, "Seether, how did you know you like men?"  
"I don't really remember, been a while. I guess when my friend kissed me and I liked it, why? Thinkin' you might swing both ways?" Seether joked, looking through Flick's drawings. "Oh. You think you like..."  
"Fratele tāu, da, but I don't even know if I even like guys," Flick admitted, looking out to the horizon.  
Seether nodded, understanding what he meant. "You don't have to like guys to _like_ a guy. My friend, Austin, straightest guy I know, been with his boyfriend for three years. They were best friends before they hooked up," Seether explained. "My little brother bats for both teams, not as much as I do, but he does none the less. If you just talk to him about it, maybe you'll figure it out Flick." The werewolf rubbed the mass of black hair, earning him a soft punch to his rib. "And, by the way, those are really good. Aleous draws too, not at good as you though." Seether got up and walked back down from the roof. Flick knew he was right; he should just talk to Aleous.


	3. Gotta Be Somebody

**Flick doesn't belong to me. Aleous does.**

* * *

_Recoginzed— Witch Boy B10_

"Sorry I haven't been here the last few weeks, school's being a bitch and I still haven't figured out how to make a copy of myself so I don't get my ass grounded again," Aleous said to the team as he jogged into the Cave from the Zeta Beams. He breathed in deeply, catching his breath while taking in the scents of his team and third home.  
"Why don't you just tell your uncle about being a hero, it worked for Billy," Wally told his friend, giving him a noogie before releasing the Witch Boy from his grasp.  
Aleous smoothed down his dark brown hair, causing it to fall in his face. He took another breath, catching an unfamiliar scent lingering through the halls. "Because he would flip shit Wally. Did someone join the team while I was gone?" The Greecian questioned, following the new smell back to the rooms in the mountian.  
"We got a test subject from Cadmus, his name's Flick," The speedster explained, stopping Aleous before he could enter the room and get within earshot of Flick, handing the younger male a box of strawberries. He recieved a questioning stare from a pair of green eyes. "Maybe you can get on his good side like M'gann and Zatanna. He's not really happy with the rest of us."  
"Smooth Kid Idiot, what did you guys do?" Aleous pryed. Wally shot him a look that stated he'd tell him later. The wolf shrugged walking back to the now occupied room, the door sliding open.  
The small boy looked up from a comic book, his black and orange bangs falling down into his face. Aleous noticed a black lion; no, a lion made of ink, look up from besides the test subject. The comic dropped and the ink lion crumbled, "Se-Seether?"  
Aleous shook his head, then let the door close behind him, setting the box on a flat surface before turning to Flick, "You know my brother? He's alive?" There was no way, but there were few people, if any, besides his brother, named Seether.  
Flick's eyes darken when he realized it wasn't his surrogate older brother. "You must be Aleous. And I don't know, I haven't seen him since the escape," the Romanian replied. Aleous sighed, sitting down and reaching for the strawberries. Flick's lips pulled up in a small smile.  
Aleous held out the box, "Here. Wally told me to give them to you. And you ever need me, right next door for the next three weeks, or..." The witch boy dug in his pocket, pulling out a small notebook and a pen, starting to sketch a phone. After he was done he chanted a spell in Greek. The phone appeared in his hand, preprogrammed with his own number. "Call me on that. It works and you don't have to pay for it."  
Flick nodded, taking the phone from his senior. "Thanks," Flick replied as Aleous left his room.

* * *

Aleous was woken up by a scream coming from the next room. He growled, getting up and walking into Flick's room, where the thirteen year old was thrashing around, a load of ink creatures surrounding him. The Greek captured the smaller male's shoulders as Flick's eyes shot open. "You okay kid?" The fifteen year old asked, taking his hands off Flick's shoulders.  
"I'm fine, now leave," Flick growled.  
Aleous snorted, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Flick growled at the half naked Native American. "Longer you deny it, longer I'll be here. Might as well tell me now so both of us can get some sleep."  
"Nightmares okay? Now would you leave?" Flick hissed. Aleous nodded, satisfied: he turned into a light gray, nearly white wolf, jumping onto Flick's bed and curling up against the wall, now surrounded by Flick's inky pets.


	4. Protecting Yout Own

"What the hell?" Aleous yelled at the Justice League, eyes glowing dangerously. "You just bring shit like that back up? It was self defense. I bet any of you would do that same thing if you were fucking being bled dry! Who knows how old he was when this happened. Are you really gonna do this to a fucking thirteen year old who's gone to hell and back. I know he's killed a few people, bet he's not the only one here who has. I know I have, killed the bastard who made my parents died. Not like I meant to do it, just rage took over next thing I know, I'm stand in a police station being questioned. Μπορείτε arseholes γαμημένο, δεν έχετε ιδέα τι έχει περάσει. Ήξερε ο αδελφός μου, γαμώτο! Τον εμπιστεύομαι αν Seether έκανε! Γαμήσου," he started cursing in his native tongue, screaming at the League before leaving the Watchtower pissed as hell.


End file.
